


Soulmates (Fuck Destiny, I Choose You)

by SQing4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Swan Queen Week Summer 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQing4ever/pseuds/SQing4ever
Summary: Prompt 1: Fuck desntiny, I choose you for Swanqueen week.Last five minutes of Operation Moongoose part 2 with a big twist. That’s all the details I’m willing to share.





	Soulmates (Fuck Destiny, I Choose You)

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely had no intention of participating in SQ week, I never do, mainly because I’m stuck in the middle of my other SQ fanfics, and because I never have any good ideas.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve always had this big idea to write a sq fanfic starting at the end of Operation Mongoose part 2 and just twisting it all up and creating this epic multi chapter ff, but I’ll never find the time, so when I saw the list for this SQ week I was inspired to try and write a 2 section one shot inspired by OM2. I took some liberties nothing is exactly word for word, don’t wanna get sued, and I don’t have the time to do any extensive research. 
> 
> It’s only rated M for language.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

**Part 1: Fuck Destiny, I Choose Her Regina’s POV**

As Regina approaches Second Ave, she knows shit’s about to go down. She hardly needs the confirmation Emma provides to know there in for some real heavy shit.

The first thing she thinks when she sees the darkness heading straight for her is, ‘fuck me,’ and her second thought is, ‘figures’. It wraps around her, and there is pain but not much, there is more pressure than anything. So much pressure, and she thinks for a moment how easy it would be to let go, to not fight back, and let the darkness completely take her over, wiping out the only light she has left inside of her.

She can barely hear with the darkness whirling around her, but she sees, she sees her soulmate, Robin race towards her and he is thrown back by the darkness. She wants to roll her eyes at his impulsiveness, but then she’s sees Emma and her frustrated, almost annoyed expression on her face, and if it wasn’t for the tornado of darkness trying to snuff her out, she might have smirked.

There is a conversation going on, and she knows Emma’s thinking. The darkness is distracting and she can’t quite hear what’s  going on, but then she sees it. The look of determination in Emma’s eyes, and Regina knows, she just knows, that Emma is about to do something… stupid.

She sees the dagger in Emma’s hand as she’s racing towards her.

“Emma!” Snow yells.

“No!” Regina yells, because well, no, there is no way in hell Regina’s going to let Emma do this. It’s too much, and for various reasons, Regina thinks she isn’t worth it. “There has to be another way!”

“There isn’t.” Is Emma’s response, “you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!”

Regina brow furrows as she stares into green eyes pooling with tears, she’s close, so close, while the others stay back and away from the darkness. They are trying to persuade her not to do it, and Regina wonders if these people really know Emma at all.

The moment Emma turns away to respond to her parents, to Hook - she would roll her eyes if she could, but yeah, being consumed by darkness kind stomps down a bit on her sass; Regina glances around, her thoughts racing. She sees Robin, her soulmate, he looks helpless, frustrated, and she can see he has no clue what to do. She knows what she would have done in his place, for true love, for her soulmate, for her happy ending, she would have took the dagger right out of Emma’s hands, because true love is sacrifice. Then it hits her, it hits her so hard she almost welcomes the pressure building inside, because it’s nothing, nothing at all compared to what she’s feeling now.

Those green eyes look back at her and it’s in that single moment everything is so very clear.

Emma was always good at lying to herself, lying to ‘them’, and maybe even lying to her, but in that moment there was only truth in those sparkling green eyes. Regina couldn’t believe how much she wanted it.

Emma had always been there, despite everything, fighting her, fighting beside her, and fighting for her. Always. Regina felt her own eyes poolong with tears.

“Regina, I-“ Emma starts and Killian is pulling on her arm, interrupting what Emma was going to say. Regina doesn’t know whether she should be pissed or pleased.

She desperately wanted to know what Emma had to say, but she also wants someone to knock some sense into her, because really, how is her happiness anymore important than Emma’s. They’ve both had their shares of loss, and Emma has worked hard too, so hard. She still does, she’s always constantly trying to prove that she’s worthy. And she is, she’s worthy of so much, and all Regina can think of is the time they have wasted. The time she has wasted, when all along she could have been proving to Emma just how worthy she knows Emma is.

There are flashes of lost moments, moments that Emma had looked at her, really looked at her and saw something worth, well worth everything. She saw Regina, and she was sure that Emma was the only one who truly ever did.

Regina watches Emma push Killian back, and he stumbles away, but by only a couple of feet. Her scowl vanishes the moment she looks back at Regina. Her faces conveys so much emotion and Regina wants to ask her, but her voice catches in her throat. Emma thrusts the dagger into the darkness, and it wraps around it. Regina is staring into Emma’s eyes, and she wants to know, needs to know. Emma’s right hand reaches around the back of her head and pulls her closer, so close she  feels the savior's labored breath on her face. Emma stares straight at her, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I love you.” Emma tells her, and it’s meant for Regina’s ears alone, but Killian is close enough to have heard her, saw her lips say what he so desperately wanted to hear from her, but never has.

Regina doesn’t say ‘I love you’ back, she can’t, because telling her and then losing her is more than she can bare.

Emma lets her go, and pushes her away. The darkness wraps around her faster now, and Regina can’t stand the sight of it, because it hurts and she’s kind of done with this kind of pain, and so fuck destiny, she chooses her. Regina steps forward in a hurry, reaches up, and pulls the dagger out of Emma’s grasp. Regina makes eye contact with David, and he nods and rushes forward. Regina shoves Emma back, and David wraps his arms around her, holding her in place. Emma struggles in her father’s arms.

“Regina!” Emma screams, and it’s heart wrenching. Regina looks at her, watches her fight to get out of her father’s hold, but in that moment it wouldn’t matter if she succeeds because she can feel the darkness tethering her soul to the dagger. It’s happening faster.

Regina wants to tell her, to say it, but then she thinks Emma must already know, because here she is sacrificing herself, because there is no way in hell she can let the darkness consume the savior, and let’s face it when it comes to being consumed by darkness, Emma is a mere novice, while Regina is an expert.

The last thing Regina sees before she closes her eyes and vanishes completely, is Emma collapsing back into David’s arms and sobbing.

 

**Part 2 ‘I Can’t Let Her Go’ Emma’s POV**

It’s funny how the charade, the outright bullshit just completely crumbles when the worst shit ever goes down. The darkness wrapping around Regina just totally rocked the fuck out of Emma’s world, and suddenly she doesn’t care about the very convincing shit show she’s been performing since the whole ‘Robin Hood’ is Regina’s soulmate crap happened. God she hates that dude, but he’s Regina’s soulmate, her happy ending, and Regina deserves that. After everything she’s lost, after all the pain, the struggling to be someone that’s not the ‘Evil Queen’; fighting to just be herself, her true self, to be Regina. All Emma wants is to make that happen, to help Regina find her happiness, because well Regina is everything, and she knows Emma, really knows her, and sees her in ways no one else does, and Emma loves her for it. Emma loves her.

As she watches the darkness wrap around Regina, she wonders what the fuck she was doing this whole time. She had been running without actually going anywhere; trying to be someone she didn’t want to be for the sake of everyone else’s happiness. She lied to herself, and to everyone else because it was just easier than the truth, at least in seemed easier. It wasn’t a lie that she cared about her family, about Killian, and she’s taken risks and made sacrifices for them, but wasn’t it expected of her? She was the savior after all, it’s what she was supposed to do. It’s funny how she never really felt that way with Regina, saving her, sacrificing for her never felt like something she had to do because it was her job as savior; she did it because she cared. She cared so much, and because there was love there.

There is love, and Emma has been so afraid of it, always thinking about what others will think and say, but now here they are and she is about to lose Regina, and no fucking way was that happening, not now, not ever.

“What the hell’s it doing!” Robin shouts to Emma.

“What it does best, snuffing out the light.”

“Well I’m not gonna let it.” Robin says, and rushes forward before Emma can stop him. He gets thrown back.

Surprise, surprise, Emma knew that was gonna happen. Ugh, dumbass.

“That’s not gonna stop this thing!” Emma shouts at him. Damn he annoys her. “You can’t just go running in there, you have to tether it to a person to contain it.”

Emma takes a deep breath and knows what she must do, because losing Regina like this, losing Regina at all, is far more than she can bare.

So suddenly all her walls are down, and fuck it all because this is the woman she loves and nothing else matters at the moment. She sets her jaw and moves forward to do what she needs to do.

“Emma!” She hears her mother call her.

“No!” Regina yells, and Emma sees the fear in her eyes. “There has to be another way.” Regina says, and Emma hears the pain in her voice.

“There isn’t, you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.” Emma tells her, and Emma believes it, she believes it with everything inside her. She won’t let the darkness take Regina not after everything they’ve been through, and it doesn’t matter anymore, the things she tells herself so she can keep pretending, keep running, keep hiding, because her feelings for this woman are too much.

She hears her father yell ‘no!’ But it doesn’t matter, nothing anyone can say will stop her.

She turns to her parents, “you figured out how to take the darkness out of me once, I need you to do it again, as heroes.” Emma tells them, and she wants to believe they can, and they will but it’s not like it matters, because she’s not doing it because she’s sure her parents can save her. She’s not doing it because she’s the savior and it’s what she’s supposed to do. She’s doing it because she loves Regina, and it’s time for her to know just how much.

She turns back to Regina, and she can feel the tears ready to slip from her eyes. “Regina I-“ she starts, and someone grabs her arm.

“Emma wait.” Emma’s kind of surprised because she kinda forgot Hook was even there. “Don’t do this.” He tells her, and Emma doesn’t have the time or energy to spare to explain this to him. He thinks she’s just being noble, being the savior, saving Regina for the sake of Henry. Henry… She pushes those thoughts away.

“I want to.” She says, because saying ‘I have to’ means it’s  an obligation. This is not the savior saving Regina; this is Emma saving Regina.

Killian looks at her, still holding her arm. He looks confused, and she almost feels bad for him.

“What do you mean?” He asks. Emma really can’t deal with this and she wants to kick herself for stringing this fool along so long, but all and all he asked for it; she tried to dissuade him, but he was persistent, too persistent, and easy, but mostly blind as fuck if he thought for one second that what they had was true love.

“I can’t let her go.”

“Emma,” he pleads, and she scowls at him - because really, he just doesn’t get it, and pushes him back.

She turns and looks at Regina, her face softens. She is full of so much love for this woman, and she wants to tell her. She wants to tell her that she’s precious, and beautiful, and smart and so fucking adorable in ways no one in the world can get, but Emma does, because Emma knows Regina.

Emma thrusts the dagger into the darkness, her eyes never leaving Regina’s, as the darkness slowly wraps around her, and she feels pressure and tugging. She feels her soul being tethered slowly to the dagger. Regina is looking at her, her beautiful brown eyes pooling with tears, and Emma wants to touch her, to hold her. She needs to, so when she sees the question written all over Regina’s face, she reaches for her, her fingers tangling in dark hair, as her hand holds Regina’s head at the nap of her neck. Emma  pulls her closer, so close she could kiss her, but she won’t, not like this, because she’s not sure what it would do them if she does.

“I love you.” She tells Regina.

Emma can feel the wet heat of a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Regina doesn’t say it back, but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t even hurt because the way Regina is looking at her she swears she’s seen that look so many times before and it has to mean something, right? It’s intense, and Emma’s heart is hammering in her chest and she knows it not because of the darkness consuming her.

Emma pushes Regina back out of the darkness, but she can’t take her eyes off her. She sees the worry and the heartache in Regina’s eyes, man they’re so expressive. God Emma feels like a complete ass for waiting so long, and now everything’s gone to shit.

Goddamnit.

When Emma watches Regina rush towards she swears Regina is just going to hug her and tell her she loves her. She does not see or expect what’s coming. She’s in utter shock when Regina reaches up for the dagger and pulls it out of her grasp. Regina doesn’t even look at her, she looks behind her. Regina shoves her hard and she falls back into her father’s arms. He holds her tight and she tries, she really tries to get away from him.

‘What the fuck!’ She screams in her head.

“Regina!” Emma is desperate and in full blown panic. This wasn’t supposed to go down like this.

Emma continues to struggle, but she is literally exhausted from the darkness wrapping around her and from Regina forcing her out of it. It was actually really painful, but that pain could not compare to what Emma feels as she watches the darkness consume Regina faster and faster. Emma feels her heartbreaking, and her throat feels like it's closing up on her. Breathing is the most difficult thing she’s ever done. Her body stops struggle and she falls limp into her father’s embrace, and sobs hard as Regina closes her eyes and vanishes seemingly into thin air.

The dagger drops to the ground, the inscription doesn’t read ‘The Evil Queen’ but ‘Regina Mills’.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, my very first SQ week fanfic. I hope I didn’t do too bad, and those of you following my other stories, I’m sorry. I’m an ass. I can’t promise any updates soon but it’s gonna happen... eventually.


End file.
